This invention relates a post to top railing connection including to a sheet metal connector for attaching a wood railing to the top end of a wood post.
The common method of hammering spikes or other fasteners through the top of the rail into and parallel to the end grain of the post provides little or no code or real value in uplift or lateral resistance.
Railing top nailing creates an initial, and continuing problem due to working and shrinkage, of fastener head exposure.
If fastener exposure is to be eliminated, countersinking and filling the hole with putty is required.
Other forms of attachment include toenailing from underneath the rail which often results in post splitting and requires skilled work in hammering upwardly at an angle into a light weight railing which provides little inertial resistance.
Various forms of angle clips are available, but none are known to provide uplift resistance in shear.